heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyx Ronove
Eve Staccato Klein Gremory Caesar Kimaris |element=Ice |partner_skill="Subtlety" Turn invisible for a limited amount of time. |likes=Eve Xin |dislikes=Cats |hobby=Sign language }} Nyx Ronove is a strange wanderer Eve meets in Corona Woods. It's eventually revealed that Nyx is an escaped convict from the Den, and Klein's former pactmate with her conjurer Eve Xin. Appearance Nyx has long blue hair tied in a ponytail. Her hair has white streaks at the top which mirror the streaks in her Mogwai form. She wears a white and blue jacket with a white, fluffy fur trim over a grey long-sleeved shirt. On her neck is a long yellow scarf. She wears a pair of khaki pants and blue shoes. A string of bones hangs from her pockets. In her Mogwai form, Nyx appears as a small wisp-like creature. Depending on her energy level, she can either simply be a floating wisp head or don a body with a blue fur-trimmed cloak. Personality Nyx is highly brave and impulsive, preferring to act rather than speak. She's dedicated to her plans no matter how futile they may seem. Nyx's preference for action over words stems from the fact that Nyx has a hard time speaking due to a stutter. By speaking to Specters around the Den, it's revealed that Nyx normally speaks via sign language to her former Conjurer, who learned for her sake. Nyx can also come off as brash and impatient. She's easily frustrated, but has a high tolerance for general buffoonery from others. Before being imprisoned in the castle, Nyx was more soft-spoken and shy. Once pacted again, Nyx is kind around Eve, but dismissive towards Klein who she considers a coward. She has a hard time forgetting her former Conjurer due to being in love with her and it's the one thing that renders her powerless from time to time. Summary History Nyx was once the Mogwai of Sunwich's Combat Conjurer and Den Ambassador Eve Xin, along with Klein and Caesar. They frequently went on journeys together, though during the events of the royal schism 200 years ago, Nyx was separated from her when Klein fled the Den with Eve after she and her Mogwai were punished by Han Verrine, leaving Nyx behind. For the next 200 years Nyx was chained to the floor of the Den Castle jail, where she underwent her transformation into a Reaper. In HEARTBEAT Due to Caesar weakening from the death of Eve Xin, the guard patrols in the Den Castle grew less frequent and Nyx saw her chance to escape. In the ensuing chaos, Rex and Troz escaped as well. The three ended up encountering each other in Outset and fought. Nyx in a panic after just getting free from jail, and in the resulting fight stole a piece of Troz's core before fleeing with Rex giving chase. She encounters Eve Staccato and Klein in the Corona Woods whilst trying to escape from Troz, not knowing who they are at the time, and mistakes Klein for a "chunky cat" before telling them to be careful of the forest for being dangerous. Just before the group runs into Rex, Nyx encounters her alone and steals a piece of their core similarly to how they did with Troz. Eve just barely misses her after she absconds with the core piece with the Terror Trio hot on her heels. She spends the first half of the game being chased down by the Terror Trio in this fashion, and Eve narrowly misses her again at Auramosa Plains, though she can be found at the Long Life Diner in Route 182. She is seen exiting Harbei Grotto after having taken half of Io's core in a heated battle just as Eve and party enters, and warns them to stay out of Harbei Grotto, telling them that the "strong Mog" is dangerous. The party realises her identity after battling Io (Boss), and afterwards, in Klein's Core when Eve tends to a sick Klein, Eve realises who Nyx is. Their next meeting is in Cirruwa Forest, after being captured by the Terror Trio in Mog form. She desperately tries to explain her motives to Wake and Skip but is cut off. After a fight between Wake & Skip (Boss) and Eve's party, Wake and Skip escape with Nyx and head back to The Den. The next meeting with Nyx is in Arctario Caves, after Nyx has escaped Wake and Skip's custody and torn out most of Skip's core. Nyx tries to explain her motives to Eve and party but tells her to stay out of it. At a loss, Klein changes to her human form and pleads to Nyx to rethink her actions; however, realising who Klein really was all along, Nyx becomes enraged and she attacks the party. After being defeated, she continues running towards The Den, but is intercepted by Rain and Kon and captured. Eve and Klein battle them to save Nyx's life, and are victorious. Nyx thanks Eve and Klein, and their relationship improves somewhat as they formulate another plan to save Caesar and get Han to step down. Eve and Nyx form a pact. Nyx continues her journey with Eve and Klein, to obtain core pieces for a core for Caesar, and they journey to The Den. She saves the party after they are thrown into the Den Castle jail, and she follows them into the Throne Room where they confront Han (Final Boss). Relationships Eve Xin - Past conjurer, Eve's Great-Grandmother that died a year ago. Nyx was wildly in love with Eve Xin while she was alive, and heartbreak over losing her was what caused Nyx to become a Reaper. Klein Gremory - Before the events of 200 years ago, Klein would often push her pactmate Nyx away, showing disdain for Nyx's attachment to Eve Xin and humans as a whole despite Nyx's best attempts to talk on friendly terms. After those events and Nyx was imprisoned, Nyx harboured a deep hatred for Klein, believing her a coward for leaving her and Caesar for dead at the hands of Han Verrine, as well as taking Eve Xin away from her. When they met in Arctario Caves, Nyx still showed active hatred for Klein, though once all was explained, she settled down. However, Nyx still harbours a great deal of distrust in Klein under the surface despite her cordial nature. Caesar Kimaris - While Nyx and Caesar were once pactmates, they were not particularly close. They did discuss matters with Klein, and she disagreed with Caesar's clandestine meetings with Long Verrine, though by the events of HEARTBEAT, the friendship between her and Caesar was all but gone, and so Caesar is now effectively a stranger to Nyx. Eve Staccato - Eve is Nyx's current Conjurer. While Nyx does not feel the same way about Eve Staccato as she did about Eve Xin, Nyx still very much likes Eve Staccato and supports everything she does, fully aware of the pressure she feels to follow in the footsteps of her great-grandmother. Han Verrine - As with Klein, Nyx harbours a great deal of resentment towards Han for her role in separating her and Eve Xin, as well as being the one to imprison her for 200 years. Nyx's initial plan before Eve Staccato's interception was to make Han suffer forever in an Artificial Core made of bad memories, showing a great deal of built-up hatred. After the True Ending, Nyx is willing to give Han a chance, however. Io Haborym - While Io's fervor and obsession with fighting Nyx again unnerves Nyx slightly, Nyx at least appreciates Io's attempts to cheer her up and so allows Io to remain in her presence at times, even if there is space between them. Battle Nyx's main claim to fame in battle is her naturally high attack stats and multiple multi-hit moves. Although her speed is low, her attacks have many status effects attached to them, most notable are multiple moves that inflict Knockout and Heartache. See Also * Specter Lore (Nyx's Partner Skill) Trivia * Nyx's stutter is a speech impediment, not a product of nervousness. * The yellow scarf Nyx wears was originally her gift to Eve Xin who dropped it at Han's castle when struggling against Klein who carried her back to Outset. * Nyx can be briefly encountered in Froxeter Forest after fighting Pike where she stands over a grave. She does not respond when interacted with. Site Navigation Category:Party Members Category:Ice Category:Mogwai Category:Stubs